In accordance with recent trends toward miniaturization, increases in capacitance, and improvements in the efficiency of components for mobile devices, research has been conducted into a capacitor having high capacitance, as well as low equivalent series resistance (ESR) and low equivalent series inductance (ESL), and excellent direct current (DC)-bias characteristics.
Multilayer capacitors have been generally used in many electronic devices. However, while such multilayer capacitors may have low ESR and ESL, DC-bias characteristics thereof may be worse than those of tantalum capacitors, and there may be difficulty in implementing high capacitance.
In addition, when a multilayer capacitor is directly mounted on a board, acoustic noise may be generated.
On the other hand, tantalum capacitors may allow for the implementation of high capacitance and may have excellent DC-bias characteristics, but have high ESR.
Therefore, there has been increased demand for a capacitor having high capacitance as well as low ESR and ESL, and excellent DC-bias characteristics and acoustic noise characteristics.